


Spending Valentines Day Together

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: This will contain various one-shots. Each one involving Male Kamui and another Male Character spending Valentines Day together. The Chapters will be labeled with the pairing.





	1. Silas x Male Kamui

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. The pairing for the first chapter is: Silas x Male Kamui.

“Tomorrow will be our first Valentine’s Day together as a couple.” Kamui muttered to himself while looking up on the internet on ways couples spend their time together on this occasion. He already created a hand made card for his boyfriend to give him for tomorrow. 

This is his first time being in a relationship and he bites down gently on his lower lip. He clicks on one of the links which has what it claims a long list of idea’s.   
Silas is typically the one making all kinds of plans so this time around he wants to have something or at least one thing planned out. They have been going out for about three months. 

He is not the best at remembering important or not so important events in his life. Thus Kamui made sure to add anything eventful that have occurred into his cell phone calendar along with in the notes section and he also writes it down physically into a notebook.

“Pour melted chocolate on yourself make sure it’s not hot otherwise it will burn and let your lover devour the sweetness from your body.” Kamui read out loud the first suggestion. His cheeks feeling as if they are on fire and he scrolls down to the next suggestion.  

“Wear a cute frilly thong and whisper into their ear ‘Will you be my Valentine’.” Kamui said in a low voice, his cheeks still warm, and he scrolls down. Suggestion after suggestion is pretty much sexual in nature. They have hugged, held hands, kissed, and gone out on lots of romantic dates. However they have not had sex or anything of the sort. 

Kamui clicks out of the suggestions and he opens a drawer taking out a thick book that Xander had gave him about a week after he told his big brother about Silas being his boyfriend. He had briefly glanced through said book, but it was graphic to the point of embarrassment going into detail about everything involved in man on man sexual activities along with after care and etc. It would be much better if it was sweet and short rather than being so detailed in which it makes him feel so turned on. 

It was not like he is uninterested in sex for he does has various dreams involving Silas. However what if during the act of it or afterwards Silas decides that he wants to break up with him. He has read that having sex can make or break a couple up. Not to mention what if Silas upon seeing his nude lower decides that he does not desire him.  
He places the book onto his bed then walks over to the closet and takes a heart shape key from it’s hiding place then using said key to unlock a big chest located in the back of his closet. 

It was about two months ago that Niles gave him a ‘Care Package’ which included a few bottles of various scented lubes, a bright pink thrusting vibrator, a realistic dildo, vibrating panties, clone-a-willy plus balls kit, and special cleaning supplies. It did not take him long to use for curiosity can be such a strong influencing force of nature.

There are not many things which he keeps hidden or secret from his boyfriend. The number one secret would be the fact he uses sex toys to pleasure himself. The clone-a-willy plus balls kit remains unopened and it is not like he has the guts to ask Silas. The lube which Niles gave him is long gone and Kamui buys his own from an online store that is good at being discreet. He also recently bought a longer and thicker realistic dildo.

Kamui takes out a large bottle of strawberry scented lube along with the dildo he had got in the mail this morning. He lives on his own, but still feels a bit shy about owning such things. Every night for the last two months he has been pleasuring himself in various ways and positions. 

Silas has yet to actually over for the night or anything. His boyfriend always returning to his own apartment which is a bit lonely, but he doesn’t protest for Silas owns a puppy. Kamui had suggested once that he could stay the night over at Silas’s apartment, but was gently turned down.

He brings the dildo to his lips, mouth covering part of it, and using his tongue to lick the tip. How he wondered how the real thing would feel in his mouth. What kind of taste it would bring to him for this object can’t cum and he wondered how Silas’s cum would taste. Kamui can taste his own cum by using his fingers to gather it up, but that is not the same. He is not flexible to point of being able to pleasure himself with his mouth.

“Wish we could at least cuddle on the bed, hold hands together, and fall asleep together.” Kamui whispered softly while applying the strawberry lube to the long and thick realistic dildo making sure it’s coated very well. He applies the lube to his fingers and it took a short amount of time to ready himself to accept the big dildo inside of himself.  
He lays with his back on the bed, upper body supported upward by pillows, legs spread, and knees up. Kamui moaning in pleasure while slowly moving the object inside of his hole that is well use to sex toys. He touches his hard on with his left hand teasing himself and body trembling in delight. His red eyes closed, imagining his boyfriend is touching him, and inside of him. Kamui’s breathing unevenly and his body feeling so hot.

“Ah, Silas.” Kamui moaned lewdly as he came onto his left hand. He brings his left hand up and starts to slowly lick the cum off. Tongue darting out delicately, wondering how Silas would taste, and his body has cooled down a bit.

“Oh my how naughty, Kamui.” Niles said in amusement. Kamui hoped he was just hearing things that his mind is playing tricks or something. He slowly opens up his red eyes, it really is Niles, and Kamui grabbed one of the big square pillows behind him used it to cover up his lower parts from sight.

“What are you doing here?” Kamui tried to ask in a firm voice, but came out a bit of a moan for that dildo is still inside of him. “Ah get out, Niles.”

“Silas is a lucky man.” Niles commented in a low voice before walking out of Kamui’s bedroom and closing the door behind him. Kamui moves the pillow away, he tries to relax, and carefully moving the object out of himself.

“What are you doing here, Niles?” Silas asked and his arms crossed while staring at him.

“Leo was worried for his older brother’s cell phone went to voice mail.” Niles answered and the sight of Kamui still fresh in his mind. Ah, Silas is quite lucky. Although it is easy to tell that Silas has yet to truly touch Kamui’s body.

Kamui felt a bit sore, but determined to swiftly hide and lock the items away. He secures them afterwards changing into a long sleeve black shirt that goes slightly passed his thighs. Kamui opens his bedroom door, closes it, and leans against the door.

“Hi, Silas.” Kamui’s sounding quite out of breath and hands behind his back for he forgot to wash his hands there is a bit of cum left there. Silas notices his boyfriend’s cheeks are flushed, hair a mess, and he takes a deep breath.

“So what did you need, Silas?” Kamui asked curiously and his red eyes looking into Silas’s noticing there is an expression he has not seen in Silas. He is unsure what to call that expression. 

“Quite the sight, right?” Niles asked while smirking and glancing over Kamui’s appearance. Silas frowns, looks over to Niles, and he notices desire in that eye. 

“You can leave, Niles. I just forget to put my cell phone on the charger.” Kamui stated flatly and still waiting for his boyfriend to reply. Niles nods his head, but before leaving muttered in a voice only heard by Silas ‘Your boyfriend has such a lewd and eager body’. 

Niles was gone before Silas could react. Kamui walking with a slight limp to the kitchen sink and washing his hands. Silas taking a seat on a chair in the kitchen.

“I tried calling, but got voice mail.” Silas commented while trying to ignore what Niles had said to him for what did that man mean by that. He knows that Kamui is a loyal type of person and would not be the type to cheat.

“Sorry. I lost track of time.” Kamui told him and he dries his hands. “How is the puppy?”

“I asked a friend of mine to pet sit.” Silas informed his boyfriend and he hugs Kamui holding him in his arms.

“Does that mean you can stay the night?” Kamui asked before he could lose courage. Silas nods his head and Kamui smiles brightly at him. 

“Niles said you have a lewd and eager body.” Silas said to him for those words have been bothering him it has not been long since those words were spoken. Kamui cheeks flushed, he closes his eyes, and hugs Silas back.

“Just ignore him.” Kamui muttered for the event of Niles seeing him doing such things is fresh in his mind. He grimaces at recalling that event. “Anyway lets go to bed. I’m exhausted.”  

Silas follows Kamui to the bedroom and watches as his boyfriend tosses another big blanket onto the bed. The spraying of air-fresher, re-arranging the pillows, and pulling the blankets half-way down. Kamui finds his cell phone and puts it onto the charger.

“I have a lot of ideas how to spend Valentines Day together.” Silas tells him while smiling happily and he briefly glances away when Kamui takes off the long shirt.

“I have looked up some ideas on the internet although don’t think I’ll do most of them.” Kamui said in a low voice and he pulls the blanket up. Silas takes off his shoes and socks before entering the bed to lay down next to his boyfriend. He has yet to make sexual advances toward Kamui due to being worried about possibly hurting his boyfriend by mistake. Along with worrying if he would end up pressuring Kamui or not.

“I love you, Silas.” Kamui muttered before cuddling Silas. The side of his face on Silas’s muscular chest, arms wrapped around his hips, and he swiftly fell asleep. On the other hand Silas having troubles falling asleep for his body starts feeling hot and Kamui in his sleep has his knee on Silas’s crotch.

‘Self-control.’ Silas thought as he closed his eyes and he believed he was ready to calmly cuddle in bed with Kamui, but of course his body has other plans. Kamui’s warm breath on his beating heart.

“Ngh, Silas. Please fuck me.” Kamui moans in his sleep. Silas’s eyes widen in surprise and he did not know that Kamui still talks in his sleep for they have not shared a bed since they were little kids. “I want it so bad. I can handle it. Two months nightly use of sex toys.” 

Silas’s cheeks feel as if they are burning and he wonders whether or not Kamui’s sleep talk is true. Needless to say it was a challenge for Silas to fall asleep. It is uselessly trying to wake up Kamui for he is a deep sleeper and not easy to wake him up from his slumber.  
—–  
Kamui woke up early in the morning, he can still the warmth of Silas’s body, and very tempting to just stay in bed cuddling. He opens up his red eyes and nestles himself away from Silas who is still asleep which brings a smile to Kamui’s lips for typically Silas is such an early riser. For his boyfriend tends to send text messages in the early morning rather than calling for not wanting to disturb his sleep.

‘I’ll cook him breakfast.’ Kamui thought as he walked into the kitchen and opened up the drawer containing a three-ring binder. Inside of the binder has lots of well written directions handwritten by Jakob. For Kamui can’t seem to understand directions from an official cook book thus Jakob made this special for him, including every single tiny detail, the order, and providing small photos too.

In the front has table of contents along with page number and it grows in size. Kamui looked through the table of contents, flipped to the section ‘Valentines Day Breakfast’, and placed the binder onto the counter top. 

“Oh yeah have to put on an apron to help protect.” Kamui muttered to himself, he walks over to the pantry door, and takes the white apron with lots of various colored hearts off from it’s hook. 

When Silas woke up he was surprised to see Kamui holding a tray with food on it and briefly wondered if he was still dreaming. Heart shape eggs, a few hash-browns with hearts created by ketchup, and French-toast. Along with a glass of orange juice inside a cup with red hearts on the outside, napkins which looked like Kamui tried to fold into a heart, and a fork. The plate made of plastic and has heart designs on it.

“Thank and this looks wonderful.” Silas said calmly while smiling and Kamui’s cheeks flushed at the compliment. Silas sits up while Kamui takes a quick photo of his boyfriend using his fully charged cell phone. He starts eating, and wondered how long it took for his boyfriend to make breakfast. 

“I was very careful and happy valentine’s day. I already ate some after all had to know how it tasted before serving, heh.” Kamui told him cheerfully and sitting beside Silas on his knees watching him eat. Silas took his time eating savoring the taste of Kamui’s cooking, he could feel the love put into it, and does not mind his boyfriend watching him with such a blissful expression.

Kamui takes the empty plate, glass, and tray away before Silas could say a word. He was back within minutes along with bringing his home-made Valentines Day card and Silas already putting his socks along with shoes on.

“So what the plan?” Kamui asked curiously while giving Silas the card and he grins at the cheerful expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Hah. Well you have to get showered and dressed for can’t have you going outside looking like that.” Silas replied smoothly, Kamui lets out a chuckle, and goes forth to gather some clean clothing up.

‘We have not talked about going further than holding hands, kissing, making out, cuddling, or anything. How does one even bring it up?’ Silas wondered while he watches Kamui scurrying about the bedroom and all of a sudden his boyfriend’s long shirt flew about half-way across the room.

“Missed the hamper once again.” Kamui said sulkily, letting out a sigh, and opening up the bathroom door. He has a tradition of attempting to toss his clothing into the hamper and each time missing by just a little bit. 

Silas couldn’t look away and he had not known his boyfriend had only been wearing that long shirt with nothing under it. His back lean, no defined muscles, and slender hips. Long smooth legs. Kamui’s bottom is not flat nor big and Silas swallowed.

“See you in a bit, Silas.” Kamui turned and said happily before walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him taking his clean set of clothing with him. Silas feeling all hot, bothered, and let it be known that his boyfriend can be rather ditzy at times. He walks over and puts Kamui’s long shirt into the hamper.

Silas makes the bed, he can hear the shower running, and he takes a sit on Kamui’s bed. His hard on is bothering him a bit, but not like he can do anything about it right now with his boyfriend showering.

Kamui thoroughly cleaning himself from the top of his head to his toes. He takes care of his turned on manhood and pleasuring himself in the back as well. At times he gets caught up in the moment. The shower noise could not block out all of his moans.

Silas’s face flushed, he takes a few deep breathes, and knows his boyfriend is not doing this on purpose. After a few minutes the lewd moans were gone and shower turned off. He heard the sound of Kamui drying off, the putting on of the outfit, and the bathroom opened. 

“I have to use the toilet.” Silas said before rushing in and closing the door behind him.

“You could have used it while I was showering.” Kamui commented at the door before walking over to his dresser and started brushing. Silas took care of his problem, cleaned it, and washed his hands. He made sure to flush the toilet although he did not use it at all and used his hands again.

“Happy valentines day.” Silas told his boyfriend and he received a bright smile from him. Kamui listens to Silas’s plans for later on today involving going to an amusement park, riding on a horse-drawn carriage, going out to eat dinner, watching a movie in theaters, stargazing, and returning back to Kamui’s home.

“Silas. I think we should talk.” Kamui said in a low voice, he bites down on his lip, and closes his red eyes. Silas’s heart was beating slowly and he feels nervous at Kamui’s choice of words.

“It is okay that you don’t want to have sex with me. I have toys which take care of that department although I’m curious what it would feel like with real flesh and for there to be cum.” Kamui’s cheeks burning, voice shaking, and he goes on. “I love you so much, Silas. It is alright if you have no desire to touch me in such a way. It is important to compromise as a couple. I have a clone-a-willy plus balls kit and if you could plus make it where it has your shape that would be enough.”

Silas was stunned, his eyes widen in surprise, and he had no idea his boyfriend was feeling this way. 

“Please say something.” Kamui’s voice sounding small, red eyes closed, and tears slowly started to fall. Silas hugs his boyfriend tightly and holds him.

“I do want to have sex with you. I just did not want to risk hurting your body for what if I can’t control myself.” Silas whispered softly into Kamui’s right ear and he kisses the tip of his ear.

“I’m stronger than I look Silas.” Kamui muttered while blinking and rubbing his tears away. “Ah to think we wanted the same thing. Niles about two months ago gave me a special care package which introduced me into sex toys. Last night was horrible for he walked in on me did not even bother to knock.”

“What kind of scene?” Silas asked his voice sounding serious and recalling Niles words quite vividly. Kamui’s cheeks flushed, he glances away, and looking highly embarrassed. “You can show me if you are unable to tell me.”

“What if we are late getting to the amusement park?” Kamui asked while looking into Silas’s eyes.

“We have plenty of time.” Silas replied calmly and Kamui nods his head. He watches as his boyfriend goes into the closet coming out with a bottle of strawberry lube and a large realistic shape dildo.

Kamui re-arranges the pillows and looks away while stripping off his outfit. Silas watching him undress and not looking away from him. Kamui lays with his back on the bed, upper body supported by the the pillows, legs spread, and knees up. He applies a generous amount of lube to the dildo before slowly moving it inside of his hole.   
Kamui touches himself with his left hand, slowly growing hard, and teasing himself. He closes his red eyes and feeling more hot for Silas is watching him. His breathing a bit uneven and after a few strokes.

“Ah, Silas.” Kamui moaned lewdly as he came onto his left hand. He brings up his left hand and tongue darting out delicately licking off the cum. Silas could feel blood rushing to his lower regions and Kamui slowly opening up his eyes. 

“I know I didn’t see him when my eyes were opened so he must have entered my bedroom when my eyes were closed.” Kamui informed him in a quiet voice. Silas did not feel angry at Kamui it is not his fault at all and he kisses him briefly on the lips. It is better to not bring this up again for his Kamui looks to be distressed.

“Do you want me?” Silas asks him in a low soft voice.

“Of course.” Kamui replied firmly and Silas strips himself out of his clothing putting them beside his boyfriend’s outfit. Kamui removes the dildo from inside of himself. Silas is on his knees on the bed and Kamui moves toward him.

“Can I?” Kamui asked while pointing to Silas’s manhood and received a swift nod of approval from him. He goes between Silas’s thighs, mouth covering part of his boyfriend’s dick, and tongue swirling around the tip. His hands fondling Silas’s balls and listening to pleased groans coming from his boyfriend.

Silas kept his hands busy by running his fingers through Kamui’s silky soft hair and he could feel that sweet hot mouth going further down on him. This is much better than his sex dreams involving Kamui. He did not last long under Kamui’s eager suckling, licking, and ended up coming inside his mouth.

“Tastes better than mine.” Kamui commented after moving his face away from between Silas’s muscular thighs. He licks the remaining cum from his lips.

“Want to ride me?” Silas asked him and Kamui’s nods his head in approval of that idea that it made Silas chuckle a little bit for his boyfriend looks so very eager.

“So much better.” Kamui moans as he moves his hips up and down riding on Silas’s cock loving the feel of it. He could feel his lover growing, Silas’s hands going onto Kamui’s hips, and then moving his lover back onto the bed. 

Kamui no longer in riding position and he could feel Silas’s powerful thrusts. When he riding on his lover’s manhood it was not that powerful for he was the one in control of the speed and admittedly his knees along with hips were a bit shaky. 

It took a few minutes for Silas to find that special spot inside of his lover, he loved hearing Kamui’s voice, and those legs wrapped around his hips. Silas felt as his lover came on his stomach and it is great that both of them are enjoying.

“Ngh, Kamui.” Silas groans as he comes inside of his beloved lover and Kamui’s fingers digging slightly into Silas’s back which did not hurt too much for those nails are trimmed short. After a minute Silas pulls out of his boyfriend and the cum slowly dripping out of him.  

“Want to go for another round?” Silas asks his sweetheart and Kamui glances up at him.

“You are like a stallion, hah.” Kamui said in-between giggles, Silas smiles faintly at him, and they went for another few rounds. In the end Kamui feeling a bit sore for the real thing is a bit different from a dildo and Silas helped clean his boyfriend out in the shower. 

They took a shower together. The time is in the afternoon and Silas is cuddling Kamui having the shorter man on his lap. His chin resting softly on the top of Kamui’s head.

“Think we can still go to the amusement park?” Kamui asked his boyfriend and received a light chuckle.

“Well we could, but don’t think you’ll be comfortable for the seats of the rides are hard and unforgiving. Ah and the horse-drawn carriage would be too bumpy.” Silas replied calmly to his question. 

“You were quite the ride, Silas.” Kamui comments teasingly and Silas’s cheeks turned red as a cherry. “Can’t believe we are no longer virgins.” 

“I promised to take you out to various places, but….” Silas’s voice trailed off.

“You want to keep me to yourself for a while, right? I feel the same.” Kamui said in a some-what tired voice and he could just feel asleep in his lover’s strong warm embrace. “I could call Jakob and see if he will make dinner for us. He would be glad to do it and his food by far is better than any restaurant.”

Kamui and Silas stayed cuddling until their stomachs growled. In which Silas made lunch for his lover and himself. They watched movies while holding hands. Kamui had called Jakob earlier and he agreed to cook a lovely Valentine’s dinner for them. 

Jakob brought decorations with him along with ingredients. Silas and Kamui watching a bit from the living room as Jakob made such a fancy with so much ease. After taking care of the dishes Jakob left, but of course making sure to say his farewells which were mainly directed towards Kamui. 

Silas and Kamui stargazing from the balcony with the taller man pointing out the constellations. After a few hours they went back inside headed to the bedroom and cuddled one another before heading off to a peaceful sleep. It was quite the eventful day.


	2. Niles x Male Kamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is Niles x Male Kamui.

This is Niles and Kamui’s second Valentine’s Day being a couple. Niles is not much into love filled holiday, but he is not one to turn down his lover who seems to really enjoy it. Not to mention last year it was the first time Kamui decided to go forth with less vanilla type of sex. Although nothing too extreme for example breath play. True he has done that in the past, but has no desire to do such things to his Kamui.

Niles and Kamui have been living together in a house for almost a year. A nice little house with a garden and a fence in which if they decide to adopt a puppy the creature will be able to roam. 

The house was a gift from Kamui’s big brother Xander and it is fully paid off. The inside of the house was decorated by Kamui’s big sister Camilla along with his younger brother Leo and younger sister Elise. The garden along with the fence was done by Gunter, Jakob, Flora, and Felicia. 

Niles has had several sexual partners although some of them through the pure need to survive in the world. He has not told Kamui all about his past and the main reasons it would cause his boyfriend to faint in the pure horror of it. The other main reason would be Kamui feeling guilty for all Niles had done to stay alive. The most important thing is the here and now along with the future. His future with Kamui. It is almost like a dream and Niles hopes that he will wake up from it.

“Okay. You can take off the blind fold. Happy valentines day.” Kamui comments cheerfully to his lover and strikes a pose which causes Niles to chuckle for he can be so silly at times.

“You look positively ravishing.” Niles said as he walked over towards the shorter man and wraps his arms around him. “When did you buy the red frilly thong?”

“When I was out shopping with Jakob. I was too embarrassed to go alone.” Kamui replied in a low voice and Niles moves his hands up to play with Kamui’s silky soft hair.

“You didn’t give him a show or anything, right.” Niles stated while looking down into those pretty red eyes.

“I tried them on, but I did not show him or anyone. It is a bit funny how the employee thought Jakob was my boyfriend.” Kamui lets out a chuckle and Niles frowns at the thought of it.

“Hmmm…Next time bring me.” Niles tells him and Kamui blinks his eyes at him. “After all normally couples shop together for such things or by themselves for their lovers or for themselves.”

“Ah. I did not know that. There is still a lot you got to teach me, Niles.” Kamui’s voice sounding sorry, but in the end perking up and Niles smiles faintly to himself for his boyfriend is adorable.

“It will be my pleasure.” Niles said in a low husky voice and picks Kamui up into his arms making the shorter man let out a surprise gasp at the sudden movement. “Now then to the kitchen.”

Niles carries Kamui to the kitchen, placed him onto the counter, and glances onto the pill holder to be more exact the ones for the morning.

“Ah. You forgot to take your pills when you woke up this morning.” Niles said calmly while popping it open, placed it onto Kamui’s hand, and poured a glass of orange juice into it. He grabbed a piece of bread on the way back to Kamui still sitting on the counter.

“I felt so excited today that it slipped my mind, Niles.” Kamui told his boyfriend. Niles gives his lover the piece of bread first then the orange juice after Kamui was done. He watched as he swallowed the pills and washed it down with the juice.

“Oh my what were you thinking about? Something naughty?” Niles asked teasingly while staring at Kamui’s flushed expression. “Ah and so early in the morning too.” 

“I wanted to show off it off for I had been waiting for weeks to show the thong to you, okay.” Kamui replied to his boyfriend and leaned forward to get off the counter. “I’m going to get dressed.” 

“Ah so no spending Valentines day indoors this year.” Niles commented in a low voice. Kamui glances over at him before going into the bedroom to get changed. Niles chuckles to himself in amusement and briefly wondering what kind of plans his beloved has this Valentines day.

Niles sits down on the sofa and he looks through his cell phone. It is easy to think Kamui has no problems. He has no missing body parts or any disfigurement. He talks happily and has such a bright smile when in-front of others. There is no problem with his speech. His appearance is clean, beautiful, and healthy. 

However Kamui has problems and it is important for him to take his medicine. It is not a cure all or anything, but helps with managing and such. It is easy to think with someone who has such loving family, friends, and having money that the person would have no thoughts of attempting suicide. That the person would have no thoughts of feeling worthless, useless, and other such things. Ah what kind of foolish thinking he use to have in that regards.

Niles clenches his fists and he closes his eyes. Sometimes the ones with the brightest of smiles, kindest of words, and the type of person whom you would think never try to take their life are the ones who suddenly take themselves out of this world. Robbing the world of their beauty and making it become a colder world without their warmth.

It was about three years ago when Kamui received help, treatment, and so many visits. After a year Kamui and Niles became boyfriends. 

If he not decided to go into Kamui’s bedroom for he had a bad feeling then it would be soon discovered Kamui laying dead in the bed. 

Kamui was nearly successful in his attempt of taking his own life through choking himself. Like hell Niles would ever have anything to do with breath play especially involving the choking of his Kamui. 

Some attempt or are successful in suicide by using pills or cutting themselves or using a firearm or other ways. Kamui picked one simple method he used choking for there would be no scars since he did not dig his fingers in and could hide the marks until they fade by wearing a scarf.

To think no one noticed a damn thing until Kamui became an adult. To think Kamui has been choking himself since he was a child it was not daily and seemed to happen at random times. To think Kamui had been suffering and no one noticed a thing. Not even his loving family or friends nor his teachers.

Niles takes a few deep breaths and he still remembers every single detail that his boyfriend had told him. It was after six months of dating that Kamui told him everything while Niles listened careful and holding his lover in his arms not letting go of him.

“I love you, Niles.” Kamui whispered into his ear and he plopped himself onto his boyfriend’s lap. “What are you thinking about?”

“Don’t ever leave me. Please stay by my side.” Niles said in a low voice before hugging his lover close to him. Kamui closes his eyes and hugs him back.

“I’m here.” Kamui told him softly, his right hand on the back of Niles head, and running his fingers through carefully. “I won’t leave you.”

It was after an hour that they released each other and Kamui kisses Niles on the lips. Niles returning the kiss, his fingers running through Kamui’s silky soft hair, and tongue invading the shorter man’s mouth.

“I’m never going to let you go.” Niles told him and Kamui smiles up at him before telling his lover about the valentines day plans. Kamui mentions that it is alright if it does not all go according to plan as long as they are together.

“There is an amusement park that is going all out to celebrate couples on valentines day. The tickets are half-price for couples so heh when two tickets are bought it is like one ticket. One heart and one soul.” Kamui comments happily to Niles and bringing out his cell phone to show the ad. The amusement park was not too far away from their home. Niles driving the car for Kamui does not have his driver license and the shorter man has no desire in gaining one.

The wait was long, but Niles did not mind and he enjoyed watching Kamui’s various expressions along with how his boyfriend talked with such ease with others waiting in line. It was as if there was a bubble of warmth, comfort, and joy surrounding Kamui. He also noticed a few men and women checking out Kamui. There were mainly couples here, but with a few single men and ladies here too. 

Niles does not say a word and just wraps his arm around Kamui’s hips. Basically giving a silent message that this cute young man is not single in-fact he is attached. Soon they were finally at the location in which you buy the tickets. 

“What is a beauty like you during with a one-eyed beast as your boyfriend.” The young man asked while looking at the male couple and he found it puzzling that he forgot about doing his job.

“How dare you disrespect my man.” Kamui stated in a low, firm, and his red eyes flashing with anger. He tightly holds Niles hand in his grasp and they walked away from the amusement park heading to the car.

“Ah, I love how you said…my man..It was cute. Such force and emphasis on those two words. I love it.” Niles said teasingly as he put the car key into the engine after buckling up. Kamui’s cheeks turning pink and he buckles himself.

“Sorry. We waited for hours and for it to turn out like this…” Kamui’s voice trailing off, sounding sound, and looking down at his hands. “I didn’t think the one doing the ticketing stuff would be so rude.”

“Hmm..Well, I have heard worse and I’m use to this kind of thing.” Niles commented calmly and his eye focused on the road. Kamui does not drive however he does keep his eyes watchful on the road.

“No one should get use to that kind of thing.” Kamui muttered while crossing his arms. Niles lets out a small chuckle and in no time they were back home. This type of occurrence happens quite a bit and Niles finds it slightly amusing that Kamui gets ticked off each time about it. Niles parks the car, turns it off, unbuckles, and they get out.

“I let it run down my back like water off of a duck’s back. Although different story if the other has like a knife or gun or some kind of weapon.” Niles commented causally and he notices Kamui’s concerned expression. “I could be your amusement park.”

“How?” Kamui asked in confusion while Niles grins and unlocks the door. They walk inside, Niles closes the door, and has Kamui pressed against the door.

“I have a certain hard, thick, and fleshy ride that is only for you.” Niles whispers into Kamui’s right ear and noticing the tips of his ear turning red. Still so sensitive to dirty talk which is cute for ah they have done so much together. “My tongue is full of thrills. My mouth will have you a screaming in joy.”

“Any costs?” Kamui asks him in a low voice and his mind thinking about Niles is telling him right now.

“Hmmm. Well just your moans, begging, and over-all showing your pleasure at being at such a wonderful amusement park.” Niles said teasingly as they walked from the closed front door and it was a short walk to the bedroom.

Niles grabs the special chocolate scented lube and condoms from inside of the night stand drawer. They typically have sex without using a condom. However a few times one is used just so the clean up wouldn’t have to be done soon for if the cum is left in too long then Kamui ends up having a stomach ache. 

Although Niles has a bit of fun cleaning his cum out from inside of his boyfriend and he is more than willing to do it. How his Kamui hips wiggle so cutely when he uses his tongue to effectively get every last bit out of him. Cum is cum to Niles and he has no problem licking his own.

“You said that it would be a fleshy ride.” Kamui commented to his lover. Niles chuckles and he puts the chocolate condom back. 

“Aww, but they are chocolate favored condoms.” Niles said teasingly as Kamui strips and he stops him for a moment. “Do leave on that frilly red thong.”

Kamui blinks for a moment before nodding his head and Niles swiftly taking off his own outfit. Kamui gets back on the bed, he gets gently pushed down by his lover, and Niles starts leaving hickies on the shoulder area. 

Kamui’s legs spread and wrapped around his lover’s hips pressing their lower areas together. Niles playfully pulls on the back of Kamui’s thong, hearing a low moan, and begins teasing him by moving the thin string of material in various directions. He loves how sensitive and very eager Kamui is in bed. 

“Ngh.” Kamui groans and he feels like he could come any moment now. Niles has plenty of experience although quite a few of said experiences have been bad.

“Now, now. Patience my love.” Niles mutters as he grabs Kamui’s legs, moving them from him, and moving downward to his boyfriend’s hard on. He moves the thong to the side and takes Kamui’s manhood into his mouth. It is bare, smooth, and warm. 

“Ah, Sorry.” Kamui sounding out of breath after climaxing into Niles amazing mouth. The taller man chuckles and rubs his lover’s shaky thighs.

“Like I have said I do not mind.” Niles told him before kissing Kamui’s trembling thighs. Those lovely thighs are always trembling and shaky after his boyfriend comes. It takes a few minutes for it to pass.

Kamui always keeping his cock, legs, and arm pits shaved for he does not like the feeling of it. Although really the amount of pubic hair to start with is not much along with the arm pits and leg hair being thin, but oh well. Niles only bothers to keep his manhood shaved purely so no pubic hair ends up possibly getting inside of Kamui or to get stuck on his lover’s teeth along with it being a smoother access. 

Niles hands Kamui the chocolate scented lube and gives him a grin. Kamui pours it onto his hands, rubs them together so it’s not cold, and he starts putting it onto his boyfriend’s hard manhood.

“Time to ride the Niles roller coaster.” Niles said teasingly as he moved the thin string of material out of the way. His index finger teasing Kamui’s hole and he could tell that his lover had prepared himself earlier this morning. 

Kamui’s cheeks burning, he lowers himself onto Niles throbbing cock, and slowly starts to ride. His hands resting onto Niles shoulder’s to keep himself balanced. Kamui starts moving up and down at a quicker pace. Niles hands feeling Kamui’s chest along with pinching his pink nipples from time to time.

“Feels so good.” Kamui moans as he slowly lost himself in pleasure and this is one of Niles favorite parts for this is when his lover starts dirty talking back.

“What feels good?” Niles asks playfully while moving his hands to Kamui’s back and moving his hands down to those amazing hips.

“Your cock. It feels so good and I want it harder.” Kamui’s replies lewdly, his knees still on either side, and he wants to move faster. However his knees are buckling and he wraps his arms around Niles shoulders. “Please give it to me, Niles. I want it hard, fast, and wanna be filled up.”

Who could reject such a suggestion well Niles sure could not and he moves Kamui bottom from his cock. He lays his lover onto the bed with his back on the pillow. Niles moves the frilly red thong off in a hurry. Kamui spreads his lips and exposing himself completely to Niles.

“Be carefully for what you wish for Kamui.” Niles whispered into his boyfriend’s ear before thrusting his dick inside of Kamui’s eager body. He moves hard, rough, and Kamui begging for more. Niles forgets how many times he came inside of his lover, how long they made love, and ending in feeling tired. 

“You sure granted my wish.” Kamui groans for he feels sore, but not to the point of unbearable pain. Niles first uses his fingers fishing out the cum before moving his tongue inside and Kamui’s hips wiggles in which Niles decides to hold those lovely hips in place.

Niles leaves the bedroom to go and collect Kamui’s pills which are taken at night. He brings along a small plastic cup with a bit of water for his lover to wash the pills down with. Kamui takes his pills, drops the empty cup into the small trash can by the bed, and Niles lays down beside him. 

Kamui pulls out a few snacks from the night stand and shared them with his lover. Niles feeding Kamui snacks while Kamui did the same thing to Niles. They stock some snacks in the night stands in the event of not feeling like getting up from bed. 

Kamui holding Niles hand as he slept and not letting go even when falling asleep. This is the rough, strong, and hand with tiny scars which he will not ever let go. There are times in which Niles has nightmares and wakes up from them, but then when seeing Kamui sleeping beside him and still holding his hand during sleep. Niles feels okay and listens to Kamui’s breathing until morning when his heavy sleeper lover wakes up.

They love and support each other. Staying together through the good, the bad, and everything in-between.


	3. Subaki x Male Kamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates and this chapter is a one-shot of Subaki x Male Kamui. Hope you all have been enjoying the one-shots so far (^_^)/

Subaki wants to make this the most perfect of Valentine’s Day and Kamui plans to give his boyfriend some comfort when or if things become less than perfect. It was just their luck that the rain decided to arrive which ruined Subaki’s outdoor planning. This will be their sixth Valentine’s Day together.

“I can’t believe it is raining.” Subaki sighs sadly, he can’t believe his plans have all come undone, and biting down on his lips trying to relax. After all Kamui will still love him even when he is less than perfect and really should have thought about what if it rained, but the weather channel had claimed ‘No Rain’ on valentines day.

“There is plenty to do in-doors. Happy valentines day.” Kamui said cheerfully and he embraces Subaki tightly in his arms while looking up at him. “It will be just the two of us, Subaki. Our children are being watched over by Jakob and Camilla.”

“I was going to take us horse back riding, darling.” Subaki muttered sulkily while hugging his lover back. Kamui pats him gently on the back and he thinks for a moment.

“You could get on your hands and knees. Heh, you could be like a horse and carry me on your back.” Kamui comments playfully his voice teasing and a wide smile upon those sweet lips. “Although that would be a bit childish in a way.”

Subaki thinks a moment before voicing his agreement to carrying Kamui as if he were a horse. Mainly because he loves the look of pure surprise on his boyfriend’s face and it would somewhat fulfill the requirement of horse back riding. 

“Now then the horse back riding outfit I had bought for you can at least be used. I’ll help you into it.” Subaki said calmly while tugging his lover by the hand. Kamui wondered when on earth his boyfriend had bought the outfit or how he managed to hide it for this precise timing. Then again he had no idea that Subaki was feelings of love towards him until the taller red haired man confessed to him along with saying ‘hiding his emotions perfectly’ until no longer being able to stand it.

Subaki and Kamui live in a ranch Subaki inherited from his mother a year ago. There are no animals or anything of the sort although they have been thinking about it every now and then at times. They have their hands full with their five year old daughter Caeldori and three year old son Kana. Their babies were born through using a surrogate mother and both of them were born from the same surrogate at different times of course. 

Kamui stays at home taking care of Caeldori and Kana while Subaki works as an instructor teaching others how to ride horses along with those which can fly in the air. Kamui’s big sister Camilla often comes over to visit along with her husband Jakob and their son Dwyer who has recently turned six years old. 

“Horses are naked though Subaki.” Kamui said teasingly as his beloved finished tying the riding boots. “Since I’m all dressed up like a rider and all, heh.”

Subaki coughs and Kamui grins widely at his lover. Subaki glances away, thinks for a moment, and nods his head.

“I’ll help you undress.” Kamui commented through his small laughter and it was not long before Subaki was naked as the day he was born. Kamui kisses his lover on the neck, Subaki lets out a small laugh, and pets the shorter man on the head.

“Now on your hands and knees, okay.” Kamui said cheerfully and within moments Subaki does as his lover asks in such a perfect manner. Kamui places himself on top of Subaki’s back, his legs bent back, and hands holding onto Subaki’s strong shoulders. The ride was over within a few minutes for Kamui decided to get off and helps his lover to his feet.

“Thank you for taking me horse back riding.” Kamui said in-between chuckles. Subaki gives him a smile and lets out a laugh.

“I do hope it was the most perfect occurrence for you, darling.” Subaki tells him and he receives a nod from Kamui. “I was able to carry you about without breaking a sweat.”

“And I was in full riding gear too. You are amazing, Subaki.” Kamui told his lover and he receives a bright smile from him. “Now then help me take this outfit off for I want to ride something different.”

Subaki skillfully removes Kamui’s outfit within a few minutes along with the riding boots. He was in a hurry, but knows riding outfits by heart on how to put them on an to take them off with ease. It is the middle of the day however they want to collect their little bundles of joy from Jakob and Camilla by nightfall. Kamui pours a large amount of lube onto Subaki’s manhood.

“You slip onto it so easily.” Subaki comments teasingly as Kamui slowly sits on top of his hard on. Kamui’s hands resting upon his lover’s shoulders once fully seated he wraps his arms around Subaki’s back and kisses him on the lips.

Subaki returns the kiss eagerly, his hands holding onto Kamui’s hips, and the shorter man starts making movements. Up, down, up, and down several times. They came at the same time and broke away from their long kiss. Subaki and Kamui had made sure to breathe through their noses.

“I’m still amazed you can come solely from having me inside of you, darling.” Subaki said playfully to his lover and he was greeted with the sight of Kamui’s cheeks being completely flushed in embarrassment. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Kamui blurts out before walking quickly away with a slight limp in his walking.

“I’ll join you, darling.” Subaki calls on after him and he follows his lover into the bathroom.


	4. Jakob x Male Kamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is Jakob x Male Kamui.

Jakob has the entire day planned out for his and Kamui’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple. They have spent Valentine’s Day together before as friends, but this year is different for they are now lovers. This is the first time for both of them being in a relationship. 

In the morning they had went to an amusement park riding all of the rides. It was not a small nor large type of theme park. On the more thrilling and dangerous rides had Kamui screaming ‘Jakob’. They bought a photo of themselves for each of the rides. Jakob reminding Kamui to drink water in order to stay hydrated. Drinking from the water fountain is free and does not cost anything.

In the afternoon Kamui and Jakob went to the zoo looking at all of the animals along with taking ‘Couple Selfies’ on their cell phones. From time to time requesting others to please take their photo which the people whom they asked agreed to it. They bought some food and ate while sitting down at a bench watching the large tortoise.

They took a shower together within minutes of arriving back home. Jakob and Kamui both sweaty from the long, but fun filled day.

Jakob was true to his word when he told Kamui that he would tell him ‘I love you’ every single day. Some might say that hearing the words ‘I love you’ would cheapen it, but not to Jakob and Kamui. 

“I love you.” Jakob whispered into Kamui’s right ear while holding him from behind with one arm wrapped around the shorter man’s waist and helping his lover to carefully flip the pancake using his other hand to guide through the motion of it. They are having breakfast for dinner. It did not take long to cook the pancakes and to eat them. 

“Jakob.” Kamui squeaked as his lover gave him a rim job. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he couldn’t move for Jakob is holding his thighs with a somewhat tight grip. Kamui laying chest first onto the bed, clutching the pillow, and he could Jakob’s tongue along with those slender yet firm fingers. Then the cold feeling liquid which Kamui knows is lube.

"Just thoroughly preparing you after all I do not want there to be pain." Jakob commented before going back to work.

"Ngh, Jakob. No need for we had sex yesterday and..." Kamui cut himself cut for his lover has once again found that certain sweet spot inside of himself.

"Ah, but that was yesterday and today is today." Jakob said calmly while taking note of Kamui's reactions and he smiled for it is easy to tell he has once again found that spot again. Kamui moaning as Jakob relentlessly went after that spot several times, he ended up cumming, and his face burning for he came just from Jakob's fingers being inside of him.

"Evil." Kamui sniffled and Jakob tenderly kisses the back of his neck.

"Ah sorry for I got a bit carried away." Jakob whispered into Kamui's right ear. "Listening to your sweet moans of pure pleasure."

Kamui flips himself over onto his back and looks down at Jakob's lower area noticing it is throbbing. He thinks for a moment before opening up his lips to speak.

"Then go onto the main course, Jakob. Not nice to tease myself and yourself this much." Kamui informed him in a low voice while opening his legs and he wraps his hands around Jakob's upper back. He hears his lover chuckle before the hard manhood entered him. 

Kamui tried his best not to dig into Jakob's back and it is amazing how much their sex life has improved up to this point. At first it had been a bit awkward, figuring out what feels good, how to start it up, and all that. Kamui prefers Jakob doing him without a condom enjoying the feel of his bare cock inside. Although there is a bit more clean up involved, but Jakob is perfectly fine with it.

"I love you, Jakob." Kamui moans as Jakob picked up the pace thrusting in and out with a quick beat kind of rhythm. This is the best Valentines Day ever. Jakob came inside of his lover after hearing Kamui's 'I love you' and a bit of his control went out the window so to speak. Kamui's nails biting in without him noticing and Jakob makes no mention of it for he actually enjoys that.


End file.
